


Art for "The Art of Fielding"

by akamine_chan



Category: The Art of Fielding - Chad Harbach
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guert and Owen, across time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Art of Fielding"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/gifts).



> I have vague memories of this, but when a new version of the cover for "The Art of Fielding" came out, Lonelywalker asked for some art using the new cover art, and I whipped this up for them.

  



End file.
